Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair)
Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) (originally called Emma's Song) is a Wiggles 2013 song. This song was recorded after the original Wiggles announced their final tour and the new generation of Wiggles. Greg cameos in this music video as the newspaper reading stranger on the bus, and Jeff stars as the Bow King. Origins Music * Rock Songwriting After seeing Emma wearing different bows, Anthony suddenly got an idea, so he, Jeff, and John wrote this song about her wearing a bow in her hair. They also added the word "Bowtiful" which is based on the word "Beautiful". Production Songwriting Jeff, Anthony, and John, wrote the music and lyrics. Recording Lachlan and Emma provide the vocals and Anthony, Simon, and Jeff provide the backing vocals. Song Credits 2013 Version * Music, Lyrics & Arrangement: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Original Idea: Anthony Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2015 Version * Music: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field * Lyrics: John Field * Music Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2013 Version * Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Simon Pryce * Bass - Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar - John William Field * Sitar - Murray Cook * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Steve Pace 2015 Version * Vocals: Emma Watkins * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Acoustic Guitar: Anthony Field * Piano: Lachlan Gillespie * Percussion: Anthony Field, Emma Watkins Song Lyrics Emma: So what bow should I wear today? Simon: Bowtiful, Bowtiful Bowtiful, Bowtiful Bowtiful, Bowtiful Male Wiggles: One day we went walking on a windy day Emma's hair went crazy so she needed hairspray To save the environment, she went the other way And that's why she wears a bow to this day Simon: Bowtiful, Bowtiful Bowtiful, Bowtiful Bowtiful, Bowtiful Male Wiggles: Hair! Yeah, see the bow in her hair! When she walks through the door, everybody stares She's the groovy girl with the bow in her hair Yellow is the color she loves to wear Emma is the girl with the bow in her hair Simon: Bowtiful, Bowtiful Bowtiful, Bowtiful Bowtiful, Bowtiful Male Wiggles: Hair! Yeah, see the bow in her hair! Emma is the girl with the bow in her hair Yellow is the color she loves to wear She's the groovy girl with the bow in her hair When she walks through the door, everybody stares Simon: Bowtiful, Bowtiful Bowtiful, Bowtiful Bowtiful, Bowtiful Male Wiggles: Hair! Yeah, see the bow in her hair! Emma: Have a bowtiful day! Video Appearances *Taking Off! (video) Episode Performances *The Wiggly Singing Symphony *Ooey, Ooey Allergies! *Pirate Poetry *Emma's Missing Bow *Bad Hair Day Trivia *The term "bowtiful" is a way to describe a "beautiful" person wearing a "bow". *Emma herself sings the song in first person in Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) (episode). Category:Wiggles songs Category:Taking Off! songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Greg Page Cameos Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Early New Wiggles Songs